


Second Chance

by Miss_curly_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infantilism, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_curly_21/pseuds/Miss_curly_21
Summary: Im bad at summaries cuz i dont know what to say. But just hope everyone likes.Also i dont own anything/ anyone mentioned here. This is just fiction.





	1. Introduction

His name is Peter.  
He's older than her, more mature but still with an innocence of a little kid. He is living with his girlfriend.  
Jessica is her name.  
Apart of her being eight years younger, she had troubles in her life.  
Always fighting over the obstacles that came to her but had to give up since all the things she received, were negative and hurtfull.  
Being a bullying victim and almost taking her own life away were the lowest points of her life. 

Now the only problem is her secret lifestyle.  
Will her dream come true or it will all fall down??  
Will she trust anyone with her past and lifestyle??


	2. Part 1

It was a sunny day in L.A as a pretty couple held on to each other. She was a small thing, pretty green and brown eyes and beautifull brown hair. Her full lips curl into smile as she glances at her tall and older loved one. They used to live in Portugal but wanted to make a radical change in their lifes, so thats why they moved to L.A. Their comfy little house was situated on a nice place and with loving neighbourhood. This house however wasnt the only thing they own and still had plenty of money to live without a worry for awhile. ￼ Their house has three large room with a walk-in closet, three bathrooms, dinning room, living room, very large kitchen, a backyard and a garage. His new car is an blue BMW. Her car is an red range rover evoque. She absolutely loves it.


	3. Peter's POV

The night was long gone. 

It was now beginning the early hours of the morning. I had just finished drinking my last bit of vodka.

13 glasses later, you could definately tell i was drunk, completly wasted.

And with a head ache as i look out to the window deep into thought. 

"Hey" , a male voice says behind the counter.

I glance up, saying nothing but waiting for him to keep going. 

" You gotta a way to get home?? I have to close the shop", he remarks as his tanned face turns up

I knew that wasting time was over. The only problem is that in my state, driving isnt good for me and neither is calling my girlfriend. She will be really pissed at me. 

When i was about three steps from the door, a woman came up behind me, placing her hands on my waist like she knew i would give her my precious time.  And she's right.

Her sweet perfume is holding me still, from where she stands.

"Let me take you to where you live" , her pink lips purr and her right eye winks at me.

"Let's go...then", i slur.

She holds me awhile we make it out of the bar together.


	4. Jessica POV

Beautifull rays of sunshine were showing through the window, as i open my eyes.  
Last night was stressful to me, being worried about my boyfriend who was once again drinking out in a bar somewhere.

Getting out of the bed, i walk to the bathroom to do my morning routine.   
Gathering two towels from the closet and taking my phone with me as i get ready to take a long deserved shower.

As the music blast through the phone, i let my mind think about the last events. 

Moments after, i find myself singing along to the music. Even my singing being bad, it gives a sense of calmness and happiness.

Dressing myself with something casual, its time for breakfast. I decide for something light and easy to make as im a bad cook.

￼

After that amazing breakfast, i move myself to living room to watch tv as that way, time wont be slow as it seems. 

Later in the morning, i hear footsteps and theres a lot of them. The person behind the door is having a hard time openning. 

Once the door opens, a girl stands there with my drunk boyfriend, who is holding onto her with the best smile i have seen on his lips.  

I'm so shocked that my body doesnt move from its place. This girl is clearly better than me: skinny jeans, red crop top and sandals. 

Before i think over what to say, its already out of my mouth: 

" How dare you bringing that... that ... girl over here right in front of my face?" 

" Baabyy... princess of myyy heaaart..." he says in a drunk voice

"Don’t! Don’t ever say that to me. I don’t want to hear it from you. You cheated on me! I thought i was enough for you but guess not..."

"Wait... yeah, its true. Im with her now but i have a surprise for you. Let me just make a call."

He cant even see where he's going. Walking into our room, no not anymore. Now its my room. Looking back, the door is closed making me wonder who the hell he's going to talk. 

After a long wait, he comes out of the room looking a little bit sober and... is that 'you're going to forgive me after this' look??   
Yup, that's exactly what it is. 

Few minutes later, four good looking guys show at my door. 

￼

My eyes are open and so is my mouth. For a few seconds, i admire them from a distance but quickly recover to say really mad:

"So you think i’ll forgive you over this? That a ‘present’ makes me be okay with you?", i almost shout at him 

" Yes. I thought that you would be happy and could share me with her", he is shocked at the way i talked

"Ha ha ha ha.... that has to be a joke! What you just told, its the biggest load of bullshit i’ve ever heard....   
And you( i say to her) keep him. I don’t need him. I don’t want him. I can be by myself", i laugh at him.

" Yeah, right. Says the girl who wanted me to give another try into the lifestyle.... oh wait, nobody here knows what is it. Well ladies and gentleman... she likes being treated like a baby and having a caregiver with her. That's so pathetic. 

Gasps are heard in the room and i know where they coming from. I’m on my knees, frozen and the time slowing down.


	5. Jessica POV ( part two)

All i can hear is his words. The proud look in his face that told me ' do not mess with me'.  

I'm not surprised that he had the courage to do that, such a horrible man. How could i have been with him all this time?? When is my life getting the peace i deserve?? 

I'm so deep into my thoughts, that only a minute later i see someone with their arms around me and a deep voice telling me:

" it's okay, love ", my heart became warm after hearing this.   
" shh, it's alright. No need to cry, lovely girl" 

No need to cry?? But i'm not crying. Only then, i feel my cheeks wet with tears. Yup, he's right. Dammit. I shouldnt cry. I have to be strong. I have to.   
Then the deep voice says again:

" everything is going to be okay. I'm right here, not going anywhere. And thats a promise that only a real caregiver, a real DADDY can make" 

My head snaps from where it was on his neck, to meet my watery eyes with his beautifull green ones.

￼" thank you", without thinking i throw myself in his arms again. He doesnt let me go.

When Peter sees this, coughs loudly and says really mad: 

" look at you now: crying like a little baby on a guy that you dont even know. Its really a shame, you not having a daddy or right now you would be right over his knee. At least, its what i would do anyway. "

I'm not suprised at hearing this. He really wasnt made to be a caregiver. Turning my face away and looking at my ex, i have to tell what it should be said a long time ago: 

" you were the one who helped me accept myself and giving me a little push into trying some things that you owned. " 

I lift myself from the floor to  stand in front of him, grab at his shirt collar, furious at him i shout: 

" i might not have a daddy now. I know when the time is right, he will come to me.   
But now do me favour.... GET.OUT! LEAVE! and dont forget to take your things. " 

Awhile waiting for him to leave, i decide to look around and stop at the view.

￼Both Harry and Louis seem to be in a serious conversation by just looking at each other, then Louis nods his head in a agreeing manner. I'm so confused... i mean what the hell??

Fifteen minutes later, bags ready at the door, Peter says in his evil voice: 

" have the worst day ever! Always! Later baby girl ha ha ha" 

And there he goes. Away from my life for good. Its too good to be true.


	6. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is going to be different cuz its a long but not to long getting to know each other thing.

Now its just the three of us: me, Harry and Louis. Liam and Niall had to go to an interview. 

Sitting all together on the large, cozy couch on this beautifull living room, a big screen playing something about sports. we are in comfortable silence. But you know what they say " silence ends quickly". Harry is the first to talk: 

Harry : " how about... we get to know each other by asking random questions?? "

Me : " yeah, i dont see any harm"

Louis : " lets do it, then"

HarryandLouis : " well as you know my name is Harry... and i'm Louis... can you tell us yours, love? "

And there it is, the pet name or nickname they called me. LOVE. it's so good to hear it, brings butterflies to my tummy and gets my cheeks so red aswell a small smile onto my lips. 

Me : " i'm Jessica, nice to meet you" 

Harry : " Jessica, what a lovely name. I like it" 

Louis : " It's beautifull, actually. On short name it can be Jess or Jessy." 

Harry : " age?? Im 23"

Me : " same as you, Harry" 

Louis : " well im older than both of you. Meself has 25" 

Harry : " favourite colour?"

Me : " i have two actually: green and blue"

Louis : " really?? Good choice. Mine is green too" 

Harry : " mine is red and blue. Any family here?" 

Me : " no, its just me here. My family are in Portugal."

After that, more random questions were asked. Im waiting for the exact moment of them asking me the difficult ones. Should i tell them everything?? What if i end it up getting hurt again??  

Harry : " earlier, when he said that you were a Little, was he telling the truth?"

And there it is. What do i do now?? Should i tell them or should i lie?? Wait, lying is never the way.  
Hope this goes okay. My decision is: 

Me : " yeah. Its the truth", i say nervous of their reaction.

Louis : " have you ever done anything?? "

Me : " like what? "

Louis : " did you tried anything related with it? "

Me : " i umm.... no ", i hope they dont see me blushing

Harry : " hey, its okay. You can tell us. And your cheeks are a bit red so... you can trust us"

Me : " yes, i did " 

Harry : " can you tell us what?"

Me : " sucking my thumb, putting a nappy but not using it and sleeping with my stuffed bear. He has name. Its tiger. Ha ha ha " 

Louis : " have you found a daddy before 'him' ? "

Me : " no, he was the only one who was nice to me. Too nice, now that i think about it. I was so stupid. Plus he wanted to be sexual" 

Harry : " and you? "

Me : " NO! .... sorry for yelling. " 

Louis : " thats okay. Youre a good girl for saying sorry" 

Harry: " that she is. Such a good girl" 

I like when they praise me. I get happy and makes me want to do more good things. 

Me :" but i mean, no i didnt want to have sex with him awhile being vulnerable. For me this is a lifestyle, the bond between each person, the love you receive and give, its knowing you wont get hurt if i let go for awhile" 

Harry: " yeah, i understand that" 

In that moment a knock sounds on the door.  
' please dont let be him ' i though pleading to be true.  
Cowardly, i run to the bathroom and say to them: 

Me: " can you please open it?? Im scared that might be him. " 

Louis: " of course. I'll go. And just one thing young lady, with us nobody will ever mess with you" 

With that in mind, i close the door happy that someone at least will help me if i need.  
I still hope its not him. But then again, who might be at the door??


	7. The Friendly Stranger

LOUIS POV

I get up to walk to the door, quickly opening and there is a tall guy, with blue eyes and brown hair and is dressed in these clothes: a really tight black short and some skinny jeans with some glasses on the shirt. 

in which let me tell you, looks great on him but you know, HARRY can do so much better.    
I just go straight to the point: 

" can i help you? "

" who are you? ", he ask confused. 

He though that maybe it would be someone else answering the door. I feel a presence next to me, i dont even have to the look. I know its Harry. 

" i was gonna ask the same thing" 

" my name is Joe. And you both? "

" Harry and Louis", harry says faster than me

" so there's no girl named Jessica living here? " 

" May i ask why you want to know that? ", Good choice of words harry. 

" im an old friend from school. I need to talk with her. Its important. "

" let me just check on something. ",  harry say not believing one word he said.

\----------------------

JESSICA POV

My face is already washed and its a bit better but you can still see the red on my eyes.   
As i look to the mirror, memories come to my mind of me and my ex. 

￼Watching the sunset on santa monica beach. That was my first time watching with somebody really important to me. 

Then bad ones appear and i get so sad, angry with myself. I could changed this. But now, why he is here? Will he hurt me again?? Im so confused and anxious.

A knock on the door sounds as ' you can open the door' kind of code. Openning the door a little, seeing Harry there with a bowl of cereal. 

I yank him inside to tell him exactly what im thinking. I need to talk to someone. He tells to not worry about a thing. 

Awhile he keeps talking, i grab the cereal and eat it straight away. He raises his eyebrow. 

" really?? So thats how its going to be?? ", he chuckles a little taking the bowl from my hands.

" i need to do something with my hands and im a little hungry. ", i steal the bowl from his hands

" you're hungry?? C'mon lets get out of here. Then i will make you lunch. And no more cereal for you, young lady", he yanks the bowl and exit from the bathroom. 

A pout is on my lips as i get out.  Then looking up, i wish i wouldnt have done that. The only guy that never made fun of me ( at least i never heard anything) is standing here. RIGHT.IN.FRONT.OF.ME. 

" WOW! You're beautifull. Better than in high school. ", his voice still bring me those butterflies in my stomach. 

NO! You're a changed woman. Dont think of him in that way. NO! Never again. 

" people change a lot in these days. What are you doing here?? How did you find me? ", i say dryly to him 

" i want to tell you something important but it needs to be in private" 

" whatever you have to say, just say it in front of them. I have no secrets " 

Louis: " baby "

Harry : " love "

Blushing madly, i turn to them as i say: 

" yes, harry? " 

" go talk to him in the kitchen. I made you lunch, its something simple and light. We arent going anywhere" 

" thank you harry and louis.   
Okay. Follow me Joe. " 

We are both now in the kitchen, each one of us in which corner of the table. My decision. 

" i dont know how im going to tell you this but... "

" just say it. Go straight to the point. Please. ", i say mad and curious to what he's gonna say

" well i liked you since you were 18 and still do. "

My mouth is open at what he just said. So he liked me and didnt fooking said anything about it. Awhile i made a fool of myself trying to make him see that i liked him too. What a dumbass he is. OMG. 

" well... I ... now i dont feel the same anymore. Im sorry. " 

I wont tell him how i felt when he left. I know that he had a good reason to do it but still... he could have trusted me and i would helped him. I just want to finish my lunch, now. And thats it.


	8. Doubts and little headspace coming out

Harry's POV

￼Me and Louis  are talking about every little thing that you can think of. 

Sometimes, laughing about non sense or my good knock knock jokes XD but i know Louis,  he is having doubts in doing this and right now is just trying to think a way to ask me something:

Louis : " Hazza, are you sure about this?? I dont want to get my hopes up. " 

" I have 100% sure. We can give her everything she deserves. We've been looking for awhile and right now i know she is the one. ", i try to make him see my side

Louis : " I dont know. What if she doesnt want two guys as her caregivers but just only one guy?  How can you know that she's the one? " 

" We dont know about that but there's no harm in trying. How do i know? My heart is telling me that just like he told me about you", i blush at last part 

Louis : " awww, my Hazza. You get a long make out session later just for saying that. You're so cute when blushing. And yes. Lets do it"

" really?? OMG.  We are really doing this!   
Okay so we can buy a few things online and ship them to our house in London." 

" Look they even let you make an example of what or where you want to put the things. Do you agree with this way to be her room?? " 

￼Louis : " Totally. We make a great team in putting together her nursery " 

" But now we need other things here. So i need to be going, my love. ", i kissing him softly. 

Louis : " Just dont forget to tell her that. I hope it goes well " 

I get up from my husband arms which i just love so much,  to go straight to the kitchen. And the view i encounter almost makes me mad at myself, i take the knife of her hands fast and her shocked face turns to me. 

\-----------------------

Jessica POV

On one minute im talking with Joe and eating my delicious lunch,  then on the other i feel my knife being taken off my hand so fast i cant even see it. 

I look to the person who toke my knife away with a shocked expression and i see Harry with it.   
Im about to protest and ask for my knife back when he suddenly says: 

Harry : " Be carefull, baby girl. You shouldn't have this in your hands. Little ones can hurt themselfs with it. I almost had a heart attack ", wow, stern harry is really... i dont even have words to describe. 

But then my mind becomes numb and there's only one thing to say that now feels somehow normal: 

" Im sorry Daddy.", i hope im not blushing

Harry : " its okay, sweetie. ", winks at me and points at my probably much more red cheek

Joe is looking at us with his mouth open and i think he's disgusted?? Ohh really, thats not my problem.   
One look to harry's face and i know that whatever he has to say, i maybe not going to like it. 

Harry : " Well my little one, i must be going. If not, i might lose the job. You'll be alright?", i see his worried expression and makes me happy that he cares about me already

Right aftet that, my mind becomes cloudy, my body feels light and the only thoughts i have now are sad ones. Whats happening to me?? But for some reason, i feel like this is truly me than it was two seconds ago?! 

My lips starts to shake and tears stream down my face as a broken sob escapes my mouth. Harry quickly pulls me to his chest ( aftercare is really important!! ;p) with one hand on my back and the other in my hair playing with it.

I need to tell him to not go but i dont want to be needy little baby. What do i do?? Or should i say, whats going to happen. I have no control, now.

" Daddy you come back, right? " 

Harry : " Of course i will. I promise." 

" me dont wanna you to go. Its soon!" , i try to not cry more in front of him.

Harry : " i know.  But i promise i will be super quick. "

" okie if you weally hafta go..."

Harry : " will you be a good girl awhile im not here? "

" yes, i will be the best good girl i can. ", i really going to be a good girl indeed. 

Harry : "Good. Then you might have a surprise i come back." , winks at me

" yuppie, me gonna have a present...", i sing awhile doing the happy dance

He laughs at me and then is out to the door. I regain the control of my mind and body.


	9. Joe shows his true self

Jessica POV

Turning around on my seat, i find the person in front of me with a unreadable expression, which tells me that something bad is about to happen. 

Me : " is something wrong?? ", i ask nervous and anxious

" yes, there is. What the hell was that scene?", he says grossed out 

Me : " you saw it perfectly. Theres nothing to tell or explain it. Now, if you excuse me im going to watch some tv", i walk out fast i can make seem like im in no rush

I see a white paper on the table with my name on it, grab her and read: 

" i just wanted to say that im outside making a call. It shouldnt be long.  
Kisses  
Louis xx "

" Ohh, that's where you're wrong... you will explain it to me... or you dont wanna know what are the consequences", he tries to be stern but he's only being scary.

Me : " Oh pleasee... give me a break. You're not making me obey you with just those words. AND.I.WONT.TELL.YOU. thats final. ", i try to sound confident and not scared

" So you're going to deny that, he just let you call him daddy and baby to you?? "

Me : " No, im not going to deny it or say its true. Cuz its not your DAMN BUSSINESS. ", hes starting to make me angry

"But its so weird. Calling someone you dont know, daddy. You cant be like that. I wont let you be like that. " 

Me : " No, you wont. Want to know why?? Its me who can decide what to do or not. And this is what makes me happy. " 

" Then having a daddy makes you happy?? " , he smirks

Me : " Yes. Why do you wanna know that?? " 

" You have one in front of you. C'mon, come to daddy." 

Me : " Ewww, no way." , i take step back 

" You should know to never run away from daddy. Now im going to spank you, you naughty girl.", he wink awhile comes near me

Me : " Keep dreaming, boy. And dont get closer. " , taking another step back

I have to think of plan to get out of here! Think fast! Where do i go? 

" c' mere, daddy just wants to make feel you good", he says it and it makes me sick 

I am so into my thoughts on how to get out of here, when i blink he's right next to me with my arms on his strong hands. He pushes me onto the couch and gets to work: taking my clothes off 

￼He somehow got my tshirt off without problem. I guess aftet that i lost control of everything. Theres only one solution: screaming loud as i can untill i have no voice. 

Me : " DADDYYYY! HELP MEEE! PWEASEE! DADDYYYY! " , tears already stream down on my cheeks 

" Ha ha ha theres no one here, little bitch. So shut up and let me do my job: its time for fun games. "

Me : " NOOOO!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEE! STOPPP! DADDY ME NEED YOUUU! 

\--------------  
Louis Pov

I went outside to talk with Harry, who told me that he called our boss that we weren't ready for that interview. So he went SHOPPING WITHOUT ME! 

Thats okay, harry. Tonight youre sleeping on the couch, love. 

As i make my way back to her house, my ears caught someone yelling. OMG! ITS Her! 

Shes asking for help! Why wasnt i there with her?? I knew that guy was trouble. I open the door and the scene in front me is the one i will not forget for awhile.

Her screams are like stabs on my heart, i get ready t take him off her, turn him around and my knee makes hard contact with his .... you know. No need to say the word. 

I tell her to run to her bedroom but i dont think she saw me or heard me cuz she just flew out to somewhere safe in the house. 

The guy is in pain but i dont care. That is the price to pay if anyone mess with her or anyone i love. I lead him out the door and make my way to where she is, hopefully her bedroom. 

I can still hear her cries. Hope i can make her okay. Im anxious to know what or how she's feeling right now. 

Get ready, Tommo. This is it. 

The door is open just a little bit and when my eyes met her eyes, everything falls down...


	10. Little Jessica

I run fast i can to my bedroom just to get off of that jerk. 

I think someone is there protecting me, but cant be sure. 

As i reach my bedroom, i get on the bed with my back on the headboard, my arms around my legs awhile tears fall down on my face and to my leggins.

Still cant believe, he wanted to have... you know... 'making love' with me by force?! What an horrible guy. 

After awhile, my vision gets blurry and so does my mind. Like my body doesnt wheight nothing at all and am i hearing footsteps?? 

Mind in panick mode ACTIVATED! 

i decide to speak: 

" Daddy is that you?? ", my voice is so childlike

No one is answering, i need to try again

" Daddy! ", i scream so the person can hear me

The footsteps are getting closer and im starting to see a figure at the door. The person speaks: 

Louis : " its not daddy, love. Its me... " , i know this voice

" Papi", i just throw myself at him. It feels the right thing to do.

Im making his clothes all wet with my tears and my runny nose. Ewww...

Papi coos at me when myself gave him the 'title'. His next words make my heart beat from happiness: 

Louis : " Thats right, little one. Im here. Nobody will do bad things to you. C'mon put your legs around me. " 

I obey to his kind of command, getting comfortable on his lap and taken to the living room.

As he puts a hand on my bottom, he notices that im wet??!! OMG when did that happen?? How embarrassing...

Louis : " My poor little one had an accident?? Did that mean man scared you?? "

My body stills for a moment, i nod with my head and say with more tears on my face: 

" Me no wanna be here... me scared", i hide my face on his neck. 

Louis : " That okay, baby girl. Im not mad at you. You're too little to know when you need to go. And now we are gonna make a quick trip. Dont worry. " , he comforts me and it feels so good

\---------------

Louis POV

Im planning on taking her to the hotel were me and Harry are staying for just a few days. I know that possibly, he went to buy everything we have to have but for now, i need to take some of her things with me. 

So i just pack a bag with the basic essentials, she's been crying for some time only stopping when hears my voice. 

Now we need to go. Her house keys are in my pocket, i close the door and walk to my car.   
Hmmm, this is going to be difficult. Maybe if i just lower the front seat, wont happen anything to her. Lets just hope. 

￼  
Already inside the range rover, i call Harry to tell him that we are going to the hotel. 

On the second ring, he picks up: 

Harry : " Hi Lou" 

Louis : " Hi Hazza. So im going to the hotel with her. Can you get there fast?? ", i need to take the dirty vlothes off her 

Harry : " Yeah, im on the car right now. But i cant get there before you. I see a lot of cars. Its going to be awhile to get there" 

Louis : " Okay. Dont worry then. Just come to me, yeah??" 

Harry : " Of course, love. Drive safe. Kiss. Love you." 

Louis : " Love you too" 

And he hang up. So theres only us, i mean, only me cuz shes sleeping. Good. 

Lets go Tommo, to the hotel we GO!!!


	11. Harry and Louis being Parents

Harry's POV

￼  
After hanging up the call , i need to get there quick but safe too. The supplies are in back, so now its time to go. 

Sometime later, i get to the hotel. The vallet comes to me to take the car, i just ask him to wait because i need the bags on the trunk. 

Then i give him the keys and make my way inside the hotel. Passing by the receptionist, who gives me some awkward looks but i dont give it a second thought. I just really need to get to my husband and mine and lou's little one. 

Getting on the elevator, clicking on number 28 multiples times so it gets there quick.   
But it doesnt. It stops 7 times. OH GOD HELP ME! 

24, 25, 26,27, 28 ..... FINALLY! THANK GOD! 

Walking more 18 steps, i hear her crying and Louis telling me the door is open.

Pushing the door open with my feet so i can get in, when i look to find them, what i find its the best picture ever: 

Louis is singing softly to her, trying to bring her cries down. She looks different in a way.  The way she holds onto him like she needs to hear his voice more closely than ever. I get it... his voice is unique. 

Putting the bags on floor, i go see whats wrong with her. I give Louis a kiss and another on her head,  speaking with her almost like cooing: 

Harry : " It's okay, my little bunny." 

She stops crying and opens her eyes... her really red eyes. Poor thing, she must have been crying for sometime now. 

I need to know what happen to make her cry this much, i mean im not an expert kids but i know that something bad happen. Can just feel it in the air.

Harry : " What happen, babe? "

Louis : " The guy she was with. Thats what happen. He tried having ' sexy time' with her. "

Harry : " WHAT ??" , i speak a little to loud

Louis : " Shh, dont raise your voice, please baby.  But yeah, you heard me. Thats what happened"   
     " And besides, she's fully in her headspace. She did it. " 

Harry : " Well thats good. And that explains why she didnt blush at the name" 

Louis : " Yeah. Now we've just a little problem: she's been in dirty clothes for at least one hour. I bet a rash is there or going to be. " 

Harry : " Good thing, i thought about everything. Dont need to worry. Lets just change her. "

Walking quickly to our bedroom, i put a changing pad over the bed. Taking the nappies package and taking one out, it turns out that theres is a little bunny on it. 

Then i choose a really cute onesie, its white and have anchors on. Reminds me of my tattoo.

￼And then i take off some socks for her feet.   
Now, Louis is taking her clothes off and he decides he should give her a bath. 

As soon as her back touches the changing pad, she tries to snuggle herself to keep warm, the next thing she does surprises me and louis: she is sucking her thumb. How cute is that ;) but.....

I kneel next to the bed on her side, taking off her thumb from her mouth, the action making her whimper from the lack of not having something to suck. 

Harry : " No, little one... Dont suck your thumb, its yucky.",  i laugh a little at the last part  
     " Daddy brought something much better than your fingers, but first you need a bath" 

The look she give me, i take it as she has nothing against that. Which is good, but if she had then wouldnt dream of doing anything that would hurt her. 

Letting Louis having time with her, walk to the bathroom to start her bath. After that, i need to make her first bottle, lets hope she drinks it. 

Fifteen minutes later, Louis brings her looking all cuddly and so sleepy. Awww, such a cutie.  
I pull her to my arms, her head on my forearm her eyes looking at me. 

Shaking the bottle a little, i say to my sleepy little girl: 

Harry : " Open up, little bunny. Daddy has special milk just for you. " 

Almost like instinct she begins to drink all the milk in this. Just a hungry little one.    
Ohh her hand is over mine. Soooo freaking adorable. I look up to Louis and he has the same look in his eyes as mine have.

If i could stop time, i would do it right now.


	12. The day After

Jessica POV

After being in this beautifull park, where theres so so much pretty colores from the flowers to the tallest tree, the various amounts of birds singing and just being right there admiring the good weather that is today. 

So many memories i have here. They go from bad to really really good ones; like the one day when first came here and needed to be by myself for awhile and i found some great things. 

Or to the last visit, when me and peter were an item. That day its still engravated in my mind. He told things that never shouldnt had been said. I did it too cuz it got out of control and i was stressed.

I love how the wind gets in my face, the scent of spring which is delicious XD, it makes me remember how good was being free and be myself. Now that brings another topic: harry and louis.

I think its time to go back to them and explain why i left early. They must be very worried at this point.   
Last night its on repeat in my brain

*flash back

￼

Laying on the soft bed, i rest my body for the first time without worries, just content of being here next to them. 

After my bottle, they decided that it was bed time for me since its been a long, long day and i wasnt on my best. 

Louis sang a lullaby to me. I still hear him singing, his voice is so amazing. I dont even have words to describe. 

I feel my body slowly being turned down, my eyes closing on its own, taking a deep breath before my thumb find its way to my mouth and its time to go to Dream Land. 

Before i shut down completely, two pair of lips found my forehead. Smilling at the action, i sleep knowing that im safe.

* end of flashback

Im so into that memory, when i stand up my body collides with another. And this person has the best perfume. 

I know who this person is, - i think to myself awhile i look up to find him looking rather surprised than worries like i thought everyone is going to be since i left without telling anyone.

And the person is...

Niall. 

His blue eyes are mesmerizing, full of life. His now brunnette hair suits him so good. And the little facial hair makes him more manly and really sexy. His lips thin and pink.... and really kissable.

What are you talking about??? You should not think about him that way. No. You dont need anyone right now. 

He snaps me from that weird place and says:

Niall : "what are you doing here?? 

\- i just needed some fresh air. It always calms me down and helps me to think better." - i decide to leave some things aside but still being honest

Niall: " i know what you mean... but i also know that two guys are really worried about a little someone." - he says awhile poking my nose in a funny way

\- i.... they.... i mean i... i need sometime. I didnt mean to run away just like i did but i panicked. - im geeting nervous at this time

Niall : "whatever you want. Take your time. Im here with you. I wont let you go. When youre ready, we will go". - he gives me this kind of smile like he wants to hide it

￼  
That action made my heart beat and every cell on my body getting happy and warm. Somehow i know that can always count on him. 

After awhile, i tell him that its time. 

I nods and we get ready to go, next to each other. 

I dont want to admit but certainly im falling for him.


End file.
